Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter
Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist der sechste und letzte Teil der Star Wars-Reihe von George Lucas aus dem Jahre 1983, der damals schlicht unter dem Titel Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erschien. Der Film ist 1997 in einer Special Edition in den Kinos wiederveröffentlicht worden. Diese Version wurde mit den neuen technischen Möglichkeiten erweitert und überarbeitet. Seit der neuesten Wiederveröffentlichung im Jahr 2004 bezüglich der Herausgabe auf DVD in Verbindung mit einer umfangreichen Restauration und weiteren Veränderungen, trägt der Film den heutigen Titel. Eröffnungstext Handlung Rettung von Han Solo Darth Vader ist mit einer Raumfähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse auf dem unfertigen neuen Todesstern gelandet und klärt die Crew darüber auf, dass der Imperator bald persönlich kommen wird, um den Bau zu beaufsichtigen. thumb|left|150px|Luke Skywalker in Jabbas Palast. Zur selben Zeit befinden sich die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 auf Tatooine vor Jabbas Palast. Sie werden von einigen gamorreanischen Wachen empfangen und schließlich von Bib Fortuna zu Jabba gebracht, da sie behaupten, sie hätten ein Geschenk für ihn. R2-D2 spielt eine Nachricht ab, in der Skywalker erklärt, dass er die beiden Droiden an Jabba verschenkt. So wird C-3PO als Dolmetscher in Jabbas Thronsaal eingesetzt und R2-D2 wird auf der Segelbarke des Hutten stationiert. Wenig später trifft ein Kopfgeldjäger namens Boushh ein, der das Kopfgeld für den Wookiee Chewbacca einstreichen möchte. Er droht mit einem Thermaldetonator und kann so noch mehr Geld herausschlagen. Chewbacca wird in ein Gefängnis gesperrt und der Kopfgeldjäger gesellt sich zu den anderen Gästen. In der folgenden Nacht versucht er, den von Jabba gefangen gehaltenen Han Solo zu befreien. Er schafft es, Solo aus dem Karbonit zu befreien und offenbart anschließend seine wahre Identität: unter der Maske des Kopfgeldjägers steckt Leia Organa, die Han anschließend gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt. Kurz darauf werden sie jedoch von Jabba und seinen Leuten entdeckt und Han wird zu Chewbacca ins Verlies geworfen. Leia wird - zu Jabbas Belustigung und Unterhaltung - spärlich bekleidet und an dessen Thron angekettet. thumb|right|Chewbacca, Han und Luke auf dem Weg zum Sarlacc. Es ist auch schon zu erkennen, dass sich Lando Calrissian, verkleidet als Wache, im Palast aufhält. Schließlich trifft auch Luke Skywalker ein. Er tritt vor Jabba und bietet ihm an, sein Leben zu verschonen, wenn Han Solo und die anderen freigelassen werden. C-3PO muss diese Unterhaltung übersetzen und kurz bevor er Luke warnen kann, fällt dieser durch eine Falltür in die Katakomben des Palastes. Dort muss er unbewaffnet gegen ein Rancor in einem kleinen Raum bestehen. Luke tötet das Tier, indem er es unter eine Tür lockt und diese herabfallen lässt. Wütend lässt Jabba Luke daraufhin gefangen nehmen und erklärt, dass er, Han und Chewbacca hingerichtet werden sollen. Zu diesem Zweck werden sie zur Grube von Carkoon gefahren, um dort in den Sarlacc geworfen zu werden. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung befiehlt Luke sein Lichtschwert zu sich, welches in R2-D2 versteckt war. thumb|left|Leia tötet Jabba. Es entbrennt ein Kampf auf den beiden Wüstenskiffs und eine Panik entsteht auf Jabbas Segelbarke, die Leia ausnutzt, um Jabba mit der Kette zu erdrosseln, an der sie gefangen war. R2-D2 und C-3PO springen inzwischen von der Barke hinunter und landen im Wüstensand. Luke ist auf das große Schiff hinüber gesprungen, um die Geschütze an Deck zu zerstören. Leia rennt zu ihm und zusammen schwingen sie sich zurück auf einen der kleinen Gleiter, auf dem Lando, Chewbacca und Han inzwischen alle Gegner besiegt haben. Unter anderem wurde auch Boba Fett besiegt - ist in den Sarlacc gefallen. Bevor Luke und Leia die Barke verlassen haben, hatten sie eine Laserkanone auf das Heck des Schiffes gerichtet und aktiviert. Sie schaffen es gerade rechtzeitig, mit den Droiden zu entkommen. Yodas Tod thumb|right|Yoda kurz vor seinem Tod. Nach der Befreiung Han Solos reist Luke Skywalker noch einmal ins Dagobah-System, um seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter abzuschließen. Doch der 900 Jahre alte Jedi-Meister Yoda ist bereits so krank, dass er im Sterbebett liegt. Erst nach einem weiteren Kampf gegen Darth Vader könne Luke Skywalker ein Jedi-Ritter werden, verkündet Yoda, und er bestätigt, dass es sich bei dem dunklen Lord um Lukes Vater handelt. Außerdem teilt er ihm mit, dass es noch einen anderen Skywalker gäbe. Dann stirbt Yoda und sein Körper verschwindet: der Jedi wird eins mit der Macht. Der verzweifelte Luke geht nach draußen zu seinem X-Flügler, wo ihm Obi-Wan Kenobi als Erscheinung der Macht begegnet und Luke darüber aufklärt, dass Leia Organa seine Zwillingsschwester sei. Außerdem erzählt er ihm, wieso er verschwiegen hatte, dass Darth Vader Lukes Vater ist. Planung der letzten Schlacht thumb|left|General Madine erläutert den Plan. Inzwischen baut das Imperium weiter an einem neuen Todesstern. Weil der Imperator unzufrieden mit dem Tempo der Arbeiten ist, begibt er sich zusammen mit Darth Vader an Bord der riesigen Raumstation, um den Abschluss der Bauarbeiten persönlich zu beaufsichtigen. Die Allianz der Rebellen berät sich nun, wie sie weiter fortfahren soll. Sie werden nur eine Chance haben, den Todesstern zu zerstören. Die Allianz unter Leitung von Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar und General Crix Madine, hat einen Plan ausgeheckt. Han Solo bekommt das Kommando über den Endor-Stoßtrupp, der auf dem Waldmond Endor das Kontrollzentrum für den Schutzschild des Todessterns zerstören soll. Chewbacca, Leia und die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO befinden sich ebenfalls in diesem Trupp. Zuletzt schließt sich auch Luke der Gruppe an. Sie fliegen in einer gekaperten Raumfähre des Imperiums, der Tydirium, auf den Mond. Sobald es ihnen gelingen würde, den Schutzschild auszuschalten, soll Lando Calrissian als Kommandant einer Flotte von Raumschiffen den Todesstern angreifen und den Hauptreaktor im Inneren zerstören. Die gesamte Flotte der Allianz steht bereit. Die Schlacht von Endor thumb|Ein AT-ST auf Endor. Mit einem gestohlenen Erkennungscode gelangt die Fähre durch das Deflektorschild des Todessterns und kann auf Endor landen. Doch Darth Vader, der sich auf dem Supersternzerstörer Exekutor befindet, konnte die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes auf der Fähre spüren und ahnt den Plan der Rebellen. Er kehrt daraufhin zum Imperator auf den Todesstern zurück, um ihm dies zu berichten. Der Imperator sagt ihm, er solle sich gedulden, da Luke sich ihm bald stellen würde. Luke bereut inzwischen, dass er auf die Bodenmission mitgekommen ist und dadurch seine Freunde in Gefahr bringt. Der Rebellentrupp kämpft sich durch den Wald und wird dort in einzelne Gruppen zersplittert, da sie einigen imperialen Truppen auf Düsenschlitten begegnen. Luke und Leia verfolgen zwei von ihnen und können sie auch vernichten. Sie verlieren sich jedoch aus den Augen. Während Luke zum Rest der Gruppe zurückgeht, trifft Leia auf den Ewok Wicket. Han, Luke, Chewbacca und die Droiden suchen Leia, die inzwischen von Wicket in das Dorf der Ewoks gebracht wurde. Der Rest des Rebellentrupps sucht weiter nach dem Schildgenerator. Die Freunde geraten in eine Netzfalle der Ewoks, können sich aber dank R2-D2 daraus befreien. Aus dem Netz befreit, bemerken sie, dass sie von zahlreichen Ewoks umzingelt sind. Sie lassen sich gefangen nehmen und zum Dorf, das sich in den großen Bäumen des Waldes befindet, bringen. C-3PO wird von den kleinen Kreaturen für einen Gott gehalten und verehrt, die anderen sollen ihm geopfert werden. Auch Leia treffen sie in dem Dorf wieder. Luke schafft es, die Ewoks davon zu überzeugen, dass sie C-3PO durch die Opferung sehr erzürnen würden. Deshalb werden sie freigelassen und freunden sich mit den Ewoks an. In der folgenden Nacht erzählt Luke Leia, dass sie Geschwister sind und dass er sich Vader stellen muss. thumb|left|Luke stellt sich Vader auf Endor. In der Absicht, sich Darth Vader noch einmal im Zweikampf zu stellen und ihn auf die Helle Seite der Macht zurückzuholen, lässt Luke Skywalker sich gefangen nehmen und auf den Todesstern bringen. Darth Vader lässt sich von ihm jedoch nicht überzeugen, sondern bringt ihn sofort zum Imperator. Dieser versucht seinerseits, Luke zur Dunkeln Seite zu führen. Der Stoßtrupp auf Endor steht indessen vor dem Scheitern, da er entdeckt wurde und den Bunker nicht sprengen kann. Die Flotte der Rebellen wird von der imperialen Flotte überrascht, die sich hinter dem Mond versteckt hatte. Da der Schutzschild noch nicht deaktiviert ist, können sie den Todesstern noch nicht angreifen. Außerdem feuert der Todesstern auf die Großkampfschiffe und den Rebellen wird klar, dass der Superlaser der Raumstation entgegen ihrer Erwartungen bereits voll einsatzbereit ist. Luke beobachtet die Raumschlacht durch ein Fenster des Todessterns und versucht, den Worten des Imperators zu widerstehen. [[Bild:TodessternII.jpg|right|thumb|Der Millennium Falke in der Schlacht von Endor.]] Schließlich nimmt sich Luke mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert zurück, welches der Imperator neben sich liegen hatte, und versucht, diesen anzugreifen. Doch Vader schützt seinen Meister und beginnt mit seinem Sohn einen weiteren Lichtschwertkampf auf Leben und Tod. Die Rebellen auf Endor konnten sich mithilfe der Ewoks befreien und die Schlacht von Endor zu ihren Gunsten wenden. Mit einer List Han Solos, gelingt es ihnen in den Bunker einzudringen und diesen endlich zu sprengen. Der Schild der Raumstation ist somit deaktiviert und die Jäger der Rebellen können zum Angriff übergehen. Ihnen voran fliegt Lando im Millennium Falken, der ihm von Han zu diesem Zweck geliehen wurde. Als Darth Vader wehrlos vor Luke Skywalker am Boden liegt, fordert der Imperator den Jedi-Ritter auf, seinen Gegner zu töten, aber Luke lässt sich von seinem Zorn nicht überwältigen. Er wirft sein Lichtschwert weg und sagt, dass er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Daraufhin attackiert ihn der Imperator mit Machtblitzen. Der schwer verletzte Darth Vader, der sich inzwischen erhoben hat, sieht, wie sein Sohn langsam zu Tode gequält wird. Im letzten Augenblick rettet er ihm das Leben, indem er den Imperator in einen Reaktorschacht wirft. thumb|left|Der Imperator schleudert Machtblitze auf Luke Skywalker. Lando ist mittlerweile zusammen mit Wedge Antilles bis zum Hauptreaktor vorgedrungen. Zusammen feuern sie Torpedos auf die Energie-Regulatoren. Nur knapp kann das Duo der folgenden Explosion entkommen, die das Ende der Schlacht und die Zerstörung des Todessterns einläutet. Luke flüchtet mit seinem schwachen Vater zu einer Fähre, um zu entkommen, bevor die Station explodiert. Der bekehrte Darth Vader, der nun wieder Anakin Skywalker ist, bittet Luke darum, ihm seine Maske abzunehmen, da er ohnehin sterben würde. Luke geht dieser Bitte nach und nach der Versöhnung mit seinem Sohn erliegt Anakin seinen Verletzungen. Luke kann den Todesstern kurz vor der Explosion verlassen. thumb|right|Luke vergibt seinem Vater. Die Allianz hat die Galaxis von der Tyrannei des Imperiums befreit. Die Freunde feiern den Sieg mit einem Freudenfest auf Endor – und Han Solo ist glücklich, als er erfährt, dass Leia ihn liebt und sein vermeintlicher Rivale und der letzte Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker – ihr Zwillingsbruder ist. Luke verbrennt den Körper seines Vaters auf Endor und schließt sich danach den Feierlichkeiten an. Am Abend sieht er die Machterscheinungen von Obi-Wan, Yoda und seinem Vater Anakin Skywalker. Entstehungsgeschichte Besetzung Für die Filmproduktion zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter stand bereits nach den Dreharbeiten zu Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, dem ersten Teil der erfolgreichen Indiana-Jones-Trilogie, fest, dass George Lucas im vorerst letzten Teil der Star-Wars-Saga nicht selbst die Regie führen würde. Allerdings wurde im Oktober 1980 bekannt gegeben, dass der walisische Regisseur Richard Marquand in die engere Auswahl für die Regiearbeiten des Films gekommen war. Diese Entscheidung war angesichts der bisherigen Filmografie des weitestgehend unbekannten Regisseurs verwunderlich. Marquand hatte zu dieser Zeit gerade die BBC-Dokumentation The Search for the Nile, welche Aufschluss über die Suche nach den Nilquellen gab, fertiggestellt und erlangte durch den kaum bekannten Horrorfilm Das Haus des Satans (1978) etwas Aufsehen. Ebenso zeichnete er sich für den Fernsehfilm Birth of the Beatles (1979) verantwortlich. Seine damalige Arbeit an den Spionagethriller Die Nadel (1981) beeindruckte George Lucas während einer Vorführung eines Rohschnitts so sehr, dass er Marquand im Frühjahr 1981 während eines Treffens in den Twickanham-Studios in England für die Regie zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter engagierte. Zu diesem Treffen hatte Marquand auch zwei der besten Mitarbeiter seines britischen Teams mitgebracht und George Lucas vorgestellt, den Kameramann Alan Hume und den Cutter Sean Barton. Für die Arbeit am Drehbuch verpflichtete Lucas den Autor Lawrence Kasdan, der bereits an dem Drehbuch zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück mitgewirkt hatte. thumb|[[Ian McDiarmid war eine der prominentesten Neubesetzungen.]] Für die Rollen der Hauptcharaktere im Film wurden die selben Schauspieler eingesetzt, wie auch schon in Eine neue Hoffnung und Das Imperium schlägt zurück zuvor. Eine Neubesetzung war der 34-jährige Ian McDiarmid, der in die Rolle des Imperators schlüpfte und hierfür täglich mehrere Stunden mit dem Auftragen seiner Maske zubrachte. Harrison Ford, der Darsteller des Han Solo, versuchte während der Vorproduktion des Films George Lucas zu überzeugen, Han Solo beim Angriff auf den zweiten Todesstern mit einem heldenhaften Tod zu würdigen. George Lucas baute diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht in seine Drehbuchfassung ein und ließ den Charakter auch über die Filme hinaus am Leben. Dreharbeiten Die Dreharbeiten zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter begannen am 11. Januar 1982 und nahmen alle neun Bühnen des Elestree-Studion in Anspruch. Die erste Szene der Dreharbeiten war ein Sandsturm, in den die Hauptcharaktere vor der Abreise von Tatooine hineingeraten. Später wurde diese Szene aus der endgültigen Filmfassung geschnitten, was allerdings die einzige Szene des Films war, die dem Schnitt zum Opfer fiel. Aus Erfahrung heraus war die Geheimhaltung der Dreharbeiten von großer Wichtigkeit, damit zum einen die Presse als auch die Fans die Dreharbeiten nicht störten und somit den strengen Zeitplan gefährdeten. So wurde der eigentliche Filmtitel, zu dieser Zeit noch Revenge of the Jedi (dt. Die Rache der Jedi), in den Pseudotitel Blue Harvest - Horror Beyond Imagination umbenannt. Die Maßnahme erfüllte auch einen nützlichen Nebeneffekt, denn bei Verhandlungen über die Verwaltung von Produktionseinrichtungen schlug man bei den Preisen für einen Star-Wars-Film absichtlich einige Dollar auf. Mit dem Titel eines unbekannten Films konnte man somit einige unnötige Kosten einsparen. [[Bild:Blue Harvest.jpg|thumb|left|Das Logo Blue Harvest erschien während der heimlichen Dreharbeiten.]] Eine besondere Planung kam dem Drehen der Sterbeszene von Darth Vader zuteil, als Luke Skywalker den Helm seines Vaters abnimmt und zum ersten Mal der Blick auf den Mann mit der Maske frei wird. Lucas bestand darauf, diese Szene so geheim wie möglich zu drehen und überwachte diese auch persönlich als Kameramann und Regisseur. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von Crewmitgliedern wusste um diese Szene Bescheid. Ab April 1982 verlagerten sich die Dreharbeiten ins Buttercup Valley in der Yuma-Wüste in Arizona. Die dortigen Sanddünen dienten als perfekter Hintergrund für die Außenaufnahmen von Tatooine. Die Szenen auf dem Waldmond Endor zogen Besetzung und Drehteam in den Redwood-Wald nahe Crescent City in Kalifornien. Das Ende der Hauptdreharbeiten erfolgte Ende Mai 1982. Die Einhaltung des straffen Drehplans und des Budgets von 32,5 Millionen US-Dollar zeugten von einem souverän durchgeführten Drehprozess. Später erklärte Lucas, dass die Dreharbeiten sehr belastend und aufregend gewesen waren. Er arbeitete in dieser Zeit eng mit Marquand und dem zweiten Drehteam zusammen und war daher fast täglich am Set anwesend. Die Aufgabe, andere zu delegieren, während sie einen komplexen Film zusammenstellten, hatte Lucas unterschätzt, wie er in einem späteren Interview nach der Premiere des Films verlautbaren ließ. Premiere Nach einer einjährigen Postproduktion, in der Industrial Light and Magic den Film digital nachbearbeitete und der endgültige Filmschnitt zusammengestellt wurde, erfolgte am 25. Mai 1983 die US-Kinopremiere von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Dieser Termin war nicht zufällig gewählt, denn auf den Tag genau sechs Jahre zuvor war mit Eine neue Hoffnung der erste Kinofilm der Star-Wars-Saga veröffentlicht worden. Die Einspielergebnisse beliefen sich in Amerika auf 309 Millionen US-Dollar, wodurch allein in Amerika die Einspielergebnisse der beiden Vorgänger übertroffen wurden. So löste Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter seinen direkten Vorgänger ab und nahm den Rang als erfolgreichste Fortsetzung der Kinogeschichte ein. Werbekampagne Filmposter Die Werbemittel zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter orientierten sich an der kunstvollen Tradition der Vorgängerfilme, um gerade den mythologischen Aspekt der Film-Saga zu unterstreichen, was sich am besten mit historisch gezeichneten Illustrationen vermitteln lassen konnte. Sid Ganis, der Marketing Director von Lucasfilm, engagierte den Künstler Drew Struzan und betraute ihn mit der Aufgabe, das Filmposter zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter zu zeichnen. Zuvor hatte Struzan das Albumcover zum Soundtrack des 1981 veröffentlichten Soundtracks zu Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes illustriert. Dieses Bild fand später internationale Verwendung, was wiederum Struzans Engagement für den vorerst letzten Star-Wars-Film begründete. Das erste fertige Filmposter bestand aus einer schlichten Komposition, in der einzig die Charaktere Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker vorkommen. Auffälligstes Merkmal dieses Posters war der signalfarbene Hintergrund mit einem rot-schwarzen Darth-Vader-Schatten und dem ebenfalls rot anlaufenden Schriftzug Revenge of the Jedi. Die blutrote Komposition sollte insbesondere das Motiv der Rache suggerieren. Ungewöhnlicherweise ist auf der vorderen Illustration des Posters Luke Skywalker mit einem roten Lichtschwert abgebildet, wogegen Darth Vader eine blaue Klinge führt. Ein Fehler, der durch die unachtsame Kolorierung einer Schwarzweiß-Fotografie entstanden ist. Das erste Filmposter zu Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger '' weist zudem die gleiche Farbabstimmung auf, als Anakin Skywalker ein rotes Lichtschwert trägt, obwohl er im Film selbst eine blaufarbene Klinge schwingt. Als zweites offizielles Poster zum Film kreierte der Künstler Lawrence Noble ein Motiv, das eine in Tuniken verhüllte Gestalt zeigt, von der lediglich die ineinander verschränkten Finger unter dem Mantel zu sehen sind. Dieser Entwurf wurde schließlich verworfen, als ein Designteam, bestehend aus Melanie Paykos, Rio Phior und Tim Reamer das Symbol ''Lichtschwert künstlerisch in Szene setzten. Auf ihrem Bild ist ein in die Höhe ragendes, blaues Lichtschwert zu sehen, das von beiden Händen einer Person getragen wird. Mutmaßungen sprachen dabei von George Lucas Händen, die auf dem Poster zu sehen sind. Tatsächlich wurden Lucas Hände in jener Position fotografiert und dem Künstler als Referenzmaterial zugesandt. Später wurde das Motiv optisch mit einem Aibrush-Effekt versehen. Eine traditionelle Fotomontage mit den Hauptcharakteren des Films lieferte der Künstler Kazuhiko Sano. Vor dem blauen Hintergrund, von dem sich leicht die Gestalt Darth Vaders abhebt, posieren allen voran Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Leia Organa. Jeweils auf der linken und der rechten Seite sind Jabba und dessen Gefolgsleute sowie ein Ewok und Lando Calrissian dargestellt. Anders als bei den Kompositionen zu den Vorgängerfilmen verzichtete man hier auf die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO. In den japanischen Drucken des Originalposters fällt außerdem die Darstellung von Lando wesentlich kleiner aus, als es bei den amerikanischen Exemplaren der Fall ist. Galerie Bild:Revenge of the Jedi.jpg|Teaser-Poster: Revenge of the Jedi Bild:RotJ-Lichtschwert-Poster.jpg|Style-A-Poster: Lichtschwert Bild:Originalplakat, Episode 6.jpg|Style-B-Poster: Charaktere Wiederveröffentlichungen Der fulminante Erfolg der Vorgängerfilme war ausschlaggebend, um die Filme wenige Jahre nach ihrer Erstaustrahlung im Kino nochmals zu veröffentlichen. So wurde der erste Teil mit dem damaligen Titel Star Wars (dt. Krieg der Sterne) von 1977 im August 1982 unverändert wiederveröffentlicht. Drei Monate später, im November 1982, folgte mit Das Imperium schlägt zurück der zweite Teil der Saga und wenige Monate später erfolgte die Kinopremiere von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Im März 1985 wurde auch dieser Film wieder aufgeführt und war mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von rund 11 Millionen US-Dollar die schwächste aller drei Wiederveröffentlichungen. Special Edition In den 1990er Jahren nahm sich George Lucas die Filme erneut vor und beschloss, eine Sonderausgabe der ursprünglichen Filme zu produzieren, in der alte Fehler und Kompromisse korrigiert werden sollten. Lucas betonte oftmals, dass die technischen Möglichkeiten in den 1970er und frühen 80er Jahren sehr eingeschränkt gewesen waren und ihm dies mehrere Male beim Erzählen einer guten Geschichte im Weg stand. Nach einer Überarbeitung aller drei Filme wurden sie 1997, am zwanzigsten Jahrestag der ersten Premiere, in verbesserter Form in den Kinos wiederveröffentlicht. Zuvor kam es im April 1995 zu einer Übereinkunft zwischen Lucasfilm und Twentieth Century Fox. Dabei einigten sich die beiden Unternehmen dahingehend, dass die Trilogie in einem durch ILM digital überarbeiteten Format und in THX zertifizierter Soundqualität auf Videokassette wiederveröffentlicht werden sollte. Twentieth Century Fox stimmte auch der Kinoaufführung der Special Edition von Star Wars zu. Später wurde die Übereinkunft erweitert, sodass auch Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in überarbeiteter Form in den Kinos gezeigt werden durften. In der überarbeiteten Fassung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi Ritter wurden im Vergleich zum Original neue und zusätzliche Effekte eingefügt. So bekam der Sarlacc zu Beginn des Films ein klaffendes und schnabelartiges Maul sowie weitere umher schwankende Tentakel. Exklusiv für die Special Edition komponierte John Williams ein neues Musikstück, das in einer neu eingefügten Szene in Jabbas Palast Verwendung fand. Ebenso produzierte Williams ein neues Lied, das den ursprünglichen Song aus den Feierlichkeiten auf Endor am Ende des Films ablöste. Diese Einstellung wurde auch durch Jubel-Sequenzen auf Coruscant und Naboo erweitert. Am 14. März 1997 erfolgte in Amerika der Kinostart der Special Edition von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Obgleich diese Wiederveröffentlichung im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängerfilmen mit rund 45 Millionen US-Dollar das schlechteste Einspielergebnis landete, war der Erfolg der Special Edition höher als zuvor angenommen. Insgesamt sorgte die Special Edition für eine Wiederbelebung des Star-Wars-Kults, bevor zwei Jahre später am 19. Mai 1999 die US-Kinopremiere von Die dunkle Bedrohung erfolgte. DVD-Veröffentlichungen [[Bild:Ändereung Anakin.jpg|thumb|Eine der meistkritisierten Änderungen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter.]] Im Jahr 2004, während der Filmproduktion zu Die Rache der Sith, arbeitete Lucasfilm in Zusammenarbeit mit Lowry Digital Images, einem auf Filmrestauration spezialisierten Unternehmen, an einer DVD-Veröffentlichung der Original-Trilogie. Da die Negative der originalen Filmrollen während der Jahre starke Abnutzung erfuhren, musste das Filmmaterial in einer aufwändigen Prozedur wiederhergestellt werden. Lowry Digital Images arbeitete mit einer Staffel von über 600 G5-Power-Mac-Computern, um die Verschleißerscheinungen der einzelnen Filme zu beseitigen und ein hohes Qualitätsniveau zu erreichen. Die nachfolgende Farbabstimmung erfolgte durch ILM. Die Veröffentlichung erfolgte am 22. August 2004 mit allen drei Filmen der Originalen-Trilogie in einem Paket. Die Filme unterschieden sich marginal von der Special Edition. Die umstrittenste Änderung der 2004-DVD-Filmfassung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist das Ersetzen von Anakin Skywalkers geisterhafter Gestalt am Ende des Films. Die Darstellung durch den Schauspieler Sebastian Shaw wurde ersetzt durch Hayden Christensen, der in den beiden letzten Teilen der Prequel-Trilogie den Anakin Skywalker verkörpert. Neben zahlreichen optischen Verfeinerungen wurde auch die Jubel-Sequenz nach der Schlacht von Endor um Einstellungen von Naboo, Tatooine, Mos Eisley und Coruscant erweitert. Am 14. September 2006 wurde Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter zusammen mit seinen Vorgängerfilme nochmals auf DVD veröffentlicht. Die Filmfassung unterscheidet sich von der 2004er DVD-Filmfassung nicht. Die Besonderheit dieser Veröffentlichung ist das Bonusmaterial, das die ursprüngliche Filmversion von 1983 beinhaltet. Lucas, der sich stets sträubte, die alten Filme auf DVD zu veröffentlichen, limitierte den Verkauf dieser DVDs auf einen Zeitraum bis zum 31. Dezember 2006. Galerie Bild:Filmposter VI.jpg|Filmplakat zur Special Edition Bild:Dvd-VI se.jpg|Das Cover der Special-Edition-DVD von 2004. Bild:Star Wars Episode VI - Die Rueckkehr der Jedi-Ritter - Limited Edition.jpg|Das Cover der DVD-Version von 2006. Bewertung Auszeichnungen *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für beste Ausstattung (Norman Reynolds) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für bester Tonschnitt (Ben Burtt) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für bester Ton (Ben Burtt) *1984 - Special Achivement Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) *1984 - Saturn Award für bester Hauptdarsteller (Mark Hamill) *1984 - Saturn Award für bestes Kostüm (Aggie Guerard Rodgers) *1984 - Saturn Award für bestes Make-up (Phil Tipett) *1984 - Saturn Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) *1984 - BAFTA Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) Kritiken *''„Und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist spaßig, ausgezeichneter Spaß. Der Film ist durch und durch unterhaltend, ein Genuss für die Augen und eine Freude für die Fantasie. Es ist ein wenig verblüffend, wie Lucas und seine Crew sich ständig selbst übertreffen.“'' — Roger Ebert, Chicago-Sun-Times *''„Obgleich es großen Spaß macht, Krieg der Sterne und Das Imperium schlägt zurück wiederholt im Kino zu sehen, erzeugt Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter nicht ganz den selben Genuss. Und, während Lucas mit Sorgfalt arbeitet, um jegliche Szenen innerhalb der Trilogie aufzufrischen, benötigen die Jedi mehr als eine Verbesserung des Sounds, erneuerte Effekte und zusätzliche Szenen. ... Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist bei weitem der schwächste Teil der Filmsaga, aber seine Position als letzter Film, macht ihn zu einem Pflichtteil für diejenigen, die bereits die Vorgänger liebten.“'' — James Berardinelli über die Special Edition, amerikanischer Filmkritiker, 1997 Trivia thumb|''Revenge of the Jedi''-Poster mit den vertauschten Lichtschwertern. * Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sollte zuerst Revenge of the Jedi heißen. Paramount drehte zum selben Zeitpunkt Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan der damals noch Revenge of Khan heißen sollte. Nach langen Verhandlungen entschieden sich Paramount für den Titel The Wrath of Khan. Kurz vor dem Erscheinen bekam der 6. Teil der Star Wars Saga einen neuen Titel: Return of the Jedi. George Lucas kommentierte diese Änderung mit der Aussage, dass Jedi keine Rache üben. Ungünstigerweise hatte ein lizenzierter T-Shirt-Hersteller zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tausende Fan-Shirts mit dem falschen Namen gedruckt, welche inzwischen bei Fans im vierstelligen Euro-Bereich gehandelt werden. * Das Lichtschwert Luke Skywalkers in Die Rückkehr der Jedi Ritter war zu Anfang noch nicht grün, sondern blau. Das Lichtschwert ist auch auf den Postern zum Film blau, aber als der Film erschien, war die Farbe des Laserstrahls grün. Das blaue Lichtschwert ist in einem alten Trailer und auch auf alten Verpackungen für Raumschiffmodelle zu sehen. Auch auf der DVD-Rückseite der digital überarbeiteten Version des Filmes trägt Luke ein blaues Lichtschwert. *Auf dem Poster wurden die Lichtschwerter von Darth Vader und Luke vertauscht. * Die Szene, in der der Imperator von Darth Vader über das Geländer in den Todessternreaktor geworfen wird, sollte zuerst von einem Stuntman gespielt werden. Aber die Szene funktionierte auch nach mehreren Versuchen noch nicht. Man versuchte es mit Drahtseilen und anderen Tricks. Ernüchtert rief man David Prowse auf das Set. Trotz einer Schwellung im Knie drehte er die Szene und sie gelang bei der ersten Aufnahme. * Ebenfalls kursiert ein Gerücht, dass eine Sneak Preview von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Szenen enthielt, die aber auf Wunsch des Publikums geschnitten wurden, wie z.B. Die Hochzeitsszene von Leia und Han Solo. Das Publikum soll sich darüber beschwert haben, dass der Film zu lang gewesen sei. * Dave Prowse war davon überzeugt, dass er im 3. Film endlich sein Gesicht zeigen durfte. Gegen Ende der Dreharbeiten erfuhr er, dass die "Sterbeszene" von Darth Vader bereits mit einem anderen Schauspieler abgedreht sei, was ihn bis heute frustriert. Prowse hat die Endfassung bis heute niemals im Kino gesehen. Viele Jahre später, als bereits Episode I in den Kinos zu sehen war, hoffte Prowse, dass Lucas ihn in Episode III noch als Darth Vader besetzen wird, was dieser bekanntermaßen nicht tat. *In der ursprünglichen Drehbuchfassung sollte Luke Skywalker vom Imperator bekehrt und die Rebellion vernichtet werden. Doch George Lucas änderte das Drehbuch, weil es aus seiner Sicht vielleicht eine Enttäuschung für jüngere Zuschauer gewesen wäre, wenn der Held versagt. *Alle imperialen Offiziere trugen im Film die gleichen Rangabzeichen, aufgrund eines Fehlers in der Kostümbauabteilung. *Ursprünglich sollte die finale Konfrontation zwischen Vader, Luke und dem Imperator auf Had Abbadon, in einer Höhle voller Lava und Feuer stattfinden. Ralph McQuarrie fertigte sogar einige Bilder dieser "Hölle" an. *Obi-Wan Kenobi sagt in der Romanfassung, dass er und Owen Lars Brüder seien, diese Tatsache wurde aber inzwischen von den Prequels widerlegt. *Den hydraulischen Mechanismus, der die Tentakel des Sarlaccs antrieb, blockierte während des Drehs ein einziges Sandkorn, ebenso drang feiner Flugsand in die Filmrollen ein. *In der ursprünglichen Fassung des Drehbuchs sollte Darth Vader die Imperialen Gardisten, welche in der Kammer des Imperators Wache hielten, bei der Ablieferung von Luke mit einem Machtgriff erwürgen. Siehe auch * Liste der Darsteller Weblinks *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in der Internet Movie Database * *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars6.htm Box-Office-Einspielergebnisse von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter] * Quellen *Das Kino des George Lucas'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Ein Imperium der Träume: Die Story der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin'' (Plakate zu Episode VI, Ausgabe 43; Ausgabe 53, Seite 8, 10, 12) *Review von Roger Ebert in der Chicago-Sun-Times *Rieview von James Berardinelli Kategorie:Filme bg:Епизод VI - Завръщането на джедаите en:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi es:Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi fr:Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi it:Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還 hu:Csillagok háborúja VI: A Jedi visszatér nl:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi no:Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake pl:Powrót Jedi pt:Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi VI – Jedin paluu